Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -0.375 \times -\dfrac{7}{8} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -0.375 = -\dfrac{37}{100} = -\dfrac{3}{8} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{3}{8} \times -\dfrac{7}{8} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{8} \times -\dfrac{7}{8} } = \dfrac{-3 \times -7 } {8 \times 8 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{3}{8} \times -\dfrac{7}{8} } = \dfrac{21}{64} $